


За что и вопреки чему

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Fiction, Romance, two main couples
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Гарантом мира должны послужить два бракосочетания: наследного принца эльфов с юным орком и только вступившего в свои права принца орков с младшим сыном короля эльфов.
Kudos: 1





	1. Митаниэль и Рамиэль

Митаниэль давно смирился со своей судьбой, но никак не мог смириться с участью младшего брата. Рамиэль совсем недавно переступил порог совершеннолетия, он был совсем неопытен, ещё нуждался в поддержке родителей, даже не успел закончить обучение на должность дворцового Целителя. Рамиэль был любимчиком семьи и в этом не было ничего удивительного. Эльфёнок смотрел на мир совершенно очаровательными голубыми глазами и с радостью познавал его, будучи любопытным, как ребёнок, даже в начале своей взрослой жизни. 

Его ждало прекрасное будущее, очень уважаемая должность при дворце и целая вечность впереди. Но все перспективы были перечёркнуты рукой их собственного отца. 

Во время войны с орками грубейшая стратегическая ошибка позволила степным жителям сравнять силы армий. В дело сразу же вмешались драконы, когда стало понятно, что оба народа могут друг друга перебить. Эти гигантские ящерицы постоянно вмешивались в чужие конфликты, повторяли свою привычную речь о нарушении равновесия и заставляли стороны находить компромисс. 

Митаниэль не мог знать наверняка: являются ли эти разговоры о равновесии правдой. Драконы были уж очень скрытным народом. Но эльф всё равно не любил их за подобное. Он считал войны главным двигателем эволюции, ведь большая часть известных заклинаний была создана в целях помощи во время боевых действий, люди начали строить специальные машины именно с приходом войн на их земли. Мирная жизнь же лишь разжижала мозги великих умов и талантов. 

Тем более, что из-за этого мирного договора должен теперь страдать Рамиэль. Гарантом мира между эльфами и орками должен был стать брак, но ни одна из сторон не хотела отдавать своего представителя младшим супругом. В конфликт снова вмешались драконы и потребовали двойное бракосочетание. Якобы так будет честнее. 

Митаниэль был готов связать свою жизнь с совершенно незнакомым орком. Он, как наследник короны, даже не мечтал о том, чтобы жениться по любви. Его судьбой был брак по расчёту, который должен был принести пользу государству. Девизом Митаниэля всегда были холодный расчёт и извлечение выгоды - так его воспитали в наполненном интригами королевском дворце. 

Но Рамиэль был другим. Он был очень мягок, нежен, не любил ссор и конфликтов, всегда следовал наставлениям родителей. Сможет ли он выжить во стане врага? Ведь именно ему прийдется уехать с орками, оставить родной дом, совершенно одному пытаться стать частью нового окружения. 

Если Митаниэль не ошибается, с его младшим братом не должно случиться ничего плохого: брак у орков был священным, поэтому о его благополучии должны заботиться. Но лучше от этих мыслей не становится. 

Наследник эльфийской короны смотрел из окна самой высокой башни дворца на временный лагерь орков. Повсюду стояли белоснежные праздничные юрты, в центре горел огромный костёр, где готовили еду и грелись босоногие дети. Эти дикари очень странно смотрелись на фоне изумрудного дворца эльфов и гигантского города-сада. Внезапно вид скрылся за чужими ладонями. 

\- Угадай, кто. - прошелестел приятный мальчишеский голос. Его ни с кем не спутаешь. 

\- Рамиэль, разве ты не должен собирать вещи? 

Эльф убрал ладони с глаз Митаниэля и оперся рядом с ним на подоконник. 

\- За меня всё равно собирают слуги, зачем мне за ними следить? Они лучше знают, что мне понадобится. 

Митаниэль усмехнулся и вновь посмотрел на лагерь орков. 

\- Не волнуйся за меня. - сказал Рамиэль, беря брата за руку. 

\- Как я могу не волноваться за своего младшего брата, ты ведь ещё совсем ребёнок? 

\- Я уже совершеннолетний, Митан. - совершенно серьёзно ответил эльф. - Мама тоже боится меня отпускать, но я со всем справлюсь. Я уже самостоятельный. 

Митаниэль выжидающе посмотрел на него, а потом ухмыльнулся. 

\- Тогда почему вещи за тебя собирают слуги?

Рамиэль удивлённо посмотрел на старшего брата и спустя секунду звонко рассмеялся. Его смех зазвучал тысячью рассыпанных жемчужин, а глаза засверкали как алмазы. 

\- Я обещаю, что со мной ничего не случится. Я могу за себя постоять. - возразил Рамиэль, когда смог сдержать смех. - Капитан Кладиэль из Дома Красных роз научил меня самозащите. А раны я смогу излечить, даже самые глубокие. 

\- Мы больше страшимся того, что тебе будет сложно жить среди орков. Они ведь кочевники, дикари. 

Рамиэль печально улыбнулся и покачал головой в знак несогласия. 

\- Это мы считаем их дикарями, а они - нас. К тому же тебе тоже предстоит брак. 

\- Но я буду старшим супругом, и я остаюсь дома. 

\- Я обещаю, всё будет хорошо. Завтра уже приезжает королевская делегация орков. 

\- И через два дня я заключаю брак. 

\- Я слышал, твой жених - младший сын шамана. 

\- Да, он один из семи детей. Кажется, чуть старше тебя. Самый подходящий кандидат. 

\- Отец о нём тебе рассказал? 

\- Да. 

\- А он говорил что-нибудь о наследном принце? - совершенно спокойно спросил Рамиэль, хотя сердце стало биться быстрее после упоминания будущего старшего супруга. 

\- Сказал, что принц Гор очень сильный воин. Именно он возглавил побеждающее нас войско, когда их правитель был повержен. После его смерти принц, несмотря на юный для подобного возраст, взял на себя бразды правления. 

Рамиэль вздрогнул. За всё время войны он слышал о чьих-то смертях, хоть родители и хотели скрыть от него подобные разговоры. Неужели, отца принца убил эльф? Не значит ли это, что орк захочет отомстить всему эльфийскому роду через него, Рамиэля? Юный принц даже почувствовал лёгкую тошноту. Но быстро отвлёкся от подобных мыслей: нельзя показывать свои эмоции при семье, иначе заключение брака может быть остановлено, и тогда уж точно эльфы и орки перебьют друг друга. А Рамиэль не хотел больше смертей. Как маг Жизни, он ощущал любые вибрации вокруг себя, и во время войны ему бывало очень плохо из-за нагнетающей атмосферы смерти и горечи. Именно поэтому он часто болел, а некоторые подданые считали его слабым и не особо рассматривали в роли препятствия. 

Теперь он готов принять этот крест. И готов пронести его сквозь всю жизнь. Ведь это всё ради мира.


	2. Лоурик

Лоурик происходил из уважаемого шаманского рода, который уже вторую тысячу лет служил при королевском роде. Вот только он - самый младший. Седьмой ребёнок. Обычно уже на третьем останавливалось наследование способности шамана общаться с духами, у седьмого их быть просто не могло по определению. Но Лоурик оказался не так прост. Он видел духов. Эта способность появилась у него после обряда совершеннолетия, когда на плече появилась родовая татуировка. Юный орк первое время никому об этом не говорил, потому что не понимал, что общается с духами. 

Только когда сестра по секрету рассказала, как они выглядят, Лоурик понял, что в нём проснулся дар. Учить его искусству шаманства было уже поздно - обучение начинается, когда ребёнок уже может членораздельно говорить. Поэтому на Лоурик сразу поставили крест и показали ему, как делать самые простейшие ритуалы. 

Казалось бы, такой уважаемый род, богатая семья потомственного шамана и столь почитаемый дар, но при этом орк чувствовал будто над ним насмехаются. С такой силой он общался с духами, как с живыми, но никто не хотел заниматься его обучением, бросая шамана-недоучку на произвол судьбы. Лоурик не умел ставить ментальные щиты от проникновения злых духов, не знал, как прогнать их со своей территории. А отец вместо уроков заставлял сына носить кучу звенящих и стукающихся друг о друга талисманов, оберегающих его. 

Возможно, никто даже не был удивлён, когда юный орк сам вызвался стать гарантом мира. По сути, он был обузой для рода - неумелый шаман не может в полную силу пользоваться своими способностями. Хотя Лоурик всегда был оптимистичен и никогда не показывал то, что понимает свою никчёмность. 

\- Зачем ты это сделал? - сокрушалась сестра, пока орк собирал вещи. - Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебя ждёт?

Лоурик тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Да, понимаю. Уберёг от этой участи детей других уважаемых родов. 

\- Лучше бы себя уберёг, а не о других думал. - фыркнула сестра, складывая руки на груди. 

\- Со мной ничего не случится. Как гарант мира, меня должны защищать. Если что-то произойдёт, то я и сам смогу за себя постоять. 

\- Я больше беспокоюсь о том, что ты, вообще-то, будешь младшим. 

\- И что? 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что ты будешь в полной власти принца эльфов? Знаешь, какие слухи о нём ходят? 

\- О каждом правителе ходят какие-нибудь устрашающие слухи. И я буду соправителем принца, так гласит документ. 

Лоурик подошёл к сестре и крепко обнял её. 

\- Ладно, мелкий. Убедил. Но если ты не будешь мне писать, приеду и разнесу всю столицу. 

\- Даже не старайся меня этим запугать. - усмехнулся орк, закидывая сумку на плечо. Он взял только самое важное, остальное - наживное.


	3. Лоурик и Митаниэль

Для Лоурика столица эльфийского королевства была чем-то невиданным. Как орк из аристократической семьи, он жил в городище. Он привык видеть за окном высокие мощные стены с маленькими дырочками-окошками, витиеватые улицы-лабиринты, мало зелени, привык слушать каждое утро завывания торговцев. 

Эльфийской королевство буквально утопало в зелени, дома не были высокимий, а изумрудный дворец сливался с лесом, становился его частью. 

Когда орк въехал в город, он не мог перестать крутить головой - всё было интересным, необычным. Все эльфы были светлокожими, ушастыми, носили либо светло-зелёные, либо белые одежды. И дома казались плавным продолжение леса, потому что не имели острых углов. 

Городские жители старались не показывать своего любопытства, но Лоурик ощущал их провожающие взгляды. На фоне эльфийской жизни он сильно выделялся. Он был ребёнком степи: минимум украшений на одежде, исключением был только золотой пояс, немного потрёпанные походные сапоги, волосы распущены, только видно поблёскивание серёжки в ухе. 

В город они вошли без оружия - в гости с мечом не ходят. 

Их встретили у ворот дворца и провели внутрь. И снова у орка случился культурный шок от количества украшений, картин, ковров. 

Но все предыдущие вещи померкли, когда Лоурик увидел своего будущего мужа. Все эльфы прекрасны, с этим не могут не согласиться представители всех возможных рас. Но этот был особенно. Орк сначала даже не поверил, что он настоящий. Но за красотой может скрываться кто угодно. И Лоурику предстояло выяснить, кто. 

Они сели за стол переговоров друг напротив друга. И эльф сразу же обвёл орка холодным взглядом. Ясно, он самовлюбленная сволочь. 

Переговоры прошли за несколько минут, что было неудивительно. Стороны лишь просмотрели условия, согласились с ними и сунули договор на подпись Лоурику и Митаниэлю. Всё, начиная от составления договора и заканчивая обговором условий, было сделано до этого посредством активных переписок правителей. 

После переговоров Лоурика отвели в его будущие покои, которые находились рядом с комнатой эльфийского принца. Орка очень удивило, что они будут жить по отдельности. 

В тот же день Лоурика представили эльфийскому народу, как будущего супруга и соправителя Митаниэля. И устроили в честь этого праздник. Несмотря на то, что по правую руку сидели все приехавшие представители знати орков, Лоурик чувствовал себя неуютно рядом с эльфом. Тот был совершенно безразличен ко всему происходящему, лишь высокомерно оглядывал всех присутствующих. Они не обмолвились ни словом за всё это время, поэтому Лоурик решил взять инициативу на себя. 

\- Изумрудный дворец очень красив, особенно при лунном свете. - как было известно орку, самыми любимыми темами для разговора у эльфов были две вещи: как прекрасна эльфийская архитектура и какая в эльфийском королевстве хорошая погода. 

\- Не стану отрицать. - Ответил Митаниэль, наконец-то обращая на будущего супруга внимание. 

\- Я слышал, его построил ваш далёкий предок своими собственными руками. 

\- Это верно. Вы увлекаетесь эльфийской историей? - в глазах мелькнул интерес. 

\- Решил узнать что-нибудь о новой семье. 

\- Семье? 

\- Да. Ведь я скоро войду в королевскую семью, как ваш младший супруг. 

\- Это тоже верно. - И он снова отвернулся в сторону зала. 

\- Вы не очень разговорчивы. 

\- Много болтают лишь те, кто мало думает. 

Лоурику захотелось закатить глаза. Видимо, ему прийдётся трудно. Но это такая малая вещь, которую он может сделать для благополучия своего королевства. 

\- Вы Лоурик, верно? 

Орк поднял глаза и увидел эльфа, очень похожего на Митаниэля. Только более живого. 

\- Да. 

\- Очень приятно с вами познакомиться, я Рамиэль, младший брат Митаниэля. Не хотите ли потанцевать? 

\- Ну, - Лоурик бросил быстрый взгляд на рядом сидящего эльфа и, поняв, что тот и ухом не повёл, вложил свою руку в протянутую ладонь Рамиэля. - Конечно. 

Когда они вышли в танцевальный зал и начали делать медленные шаги в такт музыки, эльф заговорил:

\- Вы, если я не ошибаюсь, сын шамана? 

\- Это так. 

\- И служите при короле? 

\- Точнее мой отец. Я самый младший ребёнок в семье, поэтому не могу стать шаманом. 

\- Надеюсь, я не задел неприятную для вас тему. 

\- Нет, что вы. Просто таковы наши правила. 

\- Я недавно изучал ваш свод законов. Очень любопытно. Я бы сказал, что весьма продуманно. В эльфийских законах можно найти лазейку, в ваших же всё намного сложнее. 

\- Орки умеют ставить препятствия. 

\- И меня очень заинтересовал закон о том, что при создании пары с младшим и старшим мужем, старший становится полноправным владельцем младшего. 

\- Видимо, вы читали старое издание. За последние пятьдесят лет всё изменилось. Теперь слово владелец, заменено на, если поискать в эльфийском более подходящее, больше по смыслу похоже на "опекун". То есть, старший должен обеспечивать мужа. 

\- Среди орков браки между мужчинами редки? 

\- Да. Обычно они случаются при подобных обстоятельствах, поэтому законы о младших мужьях недоработаны. - они продолжали умело кружиться по залу. Лоурик иногда поглядывал на наследного принца, но видел лишь безразличный холодный взгляд. 

\- Спасибо за информацию. - с последней нотой они поклонились друг другу и разошлись. 

Орк направился в свою новую комнату, а Рамиэль на всю ночь засел в библиотеке.


	4. Лоурик и Митаниэль

С самого утра Лоурик ощущал вокруг себя какую-то суматоху. Будто жизнь во дворце внезапно стала очень быстрой и насыщенной. И только орк не участвовал в этом. Это слугам приходилось наглаживать свадебные одеяния, заплетать ему красивую и сложную причёску. Лоурик же сидел в своей комнате весь день, читая книгу по истории эльфийского королевства. 

Бракосочетание должно было состояться на заходе солнца, когда последние лучи спрячутся за горизонт. Как романтично звучит. И как жестока реальность. Лоурик старался не унывать, ведь если подумать, будущему супругу младший безразличен, так что орк сможет заниматься чем-нибудь интересным. Во дворце очень богатая библиотека, а эльфийской культурой народ Лоурика мало интересуется, поэтому для юного наследника шамана это была неизученная территория. Да и будущие родственники были к нему добры. Либо это лишь подковёрные игры. 

\- Легче не становится. 

\- Господин Лоурик, ваше одеяние. - проговорил слуга и повесил наряд на дверцу шкафа, чтобы орк полюбовался. Это было одеяние для официальной части, оно полностью соответствовало традициям эльфов, ведь именно представитель этой расы берёт Лоурика в младшие супруги. Длинная белоснежная мантия с широкими рукавами. Но орк уже успел узнать, что под ней будет удлиненная рубашка, еле прикрывающая причинные места. 

\- Зато рукава фонариками. - без капли энтузиазма подумал сын шамана. 

Ноги должны были оставаться босыми, как у младшего, так и у старшего супруга. Когда они будут идти к алтарю, располагающемся в волшебном лесу, они должны чувствовать энергию земли и пропускать её сквозь себя. 

Видеть себя в этом наряде было непривычно. Этот белый цвет слепил глаза, а нежный фасон смотрелся на Лоурике как-то дико. Несмотря на то, что орк был далеко не воином, но его народ всегда отличался габаритностью. И это он ещё считался очень мелким, некоторые его ровесники были вдвое выше и шире. 

\- Великолепно выглядите. - сказал слуга с улыбкой. Но фраза всё-равно казалась дежурной и фальшивой. 

\- Мне ты можешь не врать. - с такой же дружелюбной улыбкой ответил Лоурик, взглянув на слугу и вернув взгляд обратно на зеркало. Передние пряди волос убрали за уши, фиксируя заколками с драгоценными камнями. Как много роскоши и как мало души. 

А всего спустя час он держал руку своего старшего мужа, следя за тем, как на руке появляется брачная метка. Навсегда соединяющая его судьбу с этим эльфом. 

Только после окончания ритуала, когда магия вспыхнула вокруг брачной пары и растворилась в воздухе тысячью мелких огоньков, Лоурик почувствовал ужасный голод - по традиции им нельзя было есть и пить ничего, кроме воды, весь день. К счастью, вся праздничная процессия сразу направилась в главный обеденный зал. 

Ужин длился недолго и гости перешли к танцам. Лоурик же так наелся, что вставать с места вообще не хотелось. Жизнь даже казалась лучше, чем была утром. Единственное - они должны были закрепить брак до рассвета. Митаниэль, видимо, вообще не волновался на этот счёт. Ну да, не ему же подставляться незнакомому практически эльфу, чтобы сохранить туманные перспективы мирного сосуществования двух рас во веки веков. 

У орков не было принято хранить девственность, только приносить незаконного ребёнка, да и то позор оставался лишь на родителях, а к малышу претензий никогда не было. Но в богатых семьях всё же старались учить своих отпрысков блюсти невинность - меньше проблем. Хотя и возраст согласия наступал достаточно поздно - в двадцать два года. 

Лоурик достиг его всего полгода назад. В его народе было принято возлежать вместе в одной кровати по любви. Юному орку же предстоял не самый лучший опыт. 

\- Нам пора. - внезапно поднялся из-за стола Митаниэль. Он подал руку Лоурику и утянул его в свою комнату. 

Орк внезапно понял, что бывает здесь впервые. Он подошёл к кровати, обречённо рассматривая заправленные простыни. За спиной появился Митаниэль и Лоурик развернулся к нему лицом. 

\- У тебя был опыт? - спросил эльф, подходя слишком близко. 

\- С мужчинами - нет. 

\- А с женщинами?

\- Тоже. 

\- Прекрасно, - эльф усмехнулся. И в этой усмешке орк не почувствовал издевательства или угрозы. Митаниэль опрокинул младшего на кровать. - Значит, делаешь так, как я говорю. 

\- Хорошо. - кивнул Лоурик, стараясь скрыть панику, когда эльф начал расстёгивать накидку. А под ней открывался вид на полупрозрачную рубашку, которая задралась и уже не прикрывала ничего. 

Митаниэль не испытывал особо энтузиазма по поводу брака, но оставить супруга неудовлетворённым не мог. Видимо, это будет единственной их точкой соприкосновения - постель. Орк совсем не опытен, но его легко можно научить, то же самое можно сказать и о его посте соправителя. Судя по всему, он любознателен, поэтому учиться будет с интересом и желанием. 

Эльф расстегнул накидку и посмотрел на задравшуюся рубашку. Тело у орка было хорошим. Перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы не такие огромные, как у взрослых представителей этой рассы, и выглядели очень привлекательно. Митаниэль огладил бёдра и спустился к коленям, чувствуя напряжение своего партнёра. 

\- Расслабься, - мягко и тихо произнёс он, шире разводя колени Лоурика и подбираясь ближе к самому интересному месту. 

Орк попытался успокоиться и не смотреть на то, что с ним вытворяет Митаниэль, но всё равно поднялся на локтях и приковал взгляд к эльфу, который стал водить ладонями по внутренней стороне бёдер. Он будто намеренно обходил самый центр удовольствия. 

Лоурик до сих пор волновался, но язык и губы, проходящиеся по коже лобка и спускающиеся ниже к члену, оказались для тела важнее, чем внутренние переживания орка. Это было ни с чем не сравнимо. Такое ощущение, словно тело стало слабее. Разум затуманен. Зато чувствительность стала сильнее , а горячие поцелуи стали обжигающими. 

Митаниэль сам разделся и оказался на том же уровне, что и лицо Лоурика. Эльф прикоснулся к губам супруга, пробуя их на вкус. 

\- Ты мне доверяешь? - спросил Митаниэль после долгого поцелуя. 

\- А тебе можно доверять? - ответил вопросом на вопрос Лоурик, смотря на супруга совершенно туманными глазами, тяжело дыша от возбуждения до сих пор раскрытым после поцелуя ртом. 

\- Ты можешь доверять только мне. - ответил эльф, оглаживая грудь орка. 

\- Тогда, - Лоурик внезапно для себя понял, что очень хочет провести языком по нежной на вид шее. И именно это он и сделал. - я буду доверять только тебе. 

Время переходить к главному. Орк достаточно возбуждён, чтобы расслабиться. Митаниэль попросил Лоурика перевернуться на живот и начал осторожно растягивать своего супруга. Было не больно, даже приятно. 

\- Расслабься. 

Лоурик почувствовал проникновение так остро, что ладони сами собой сжали простыни. При этом он инстинктивно поддался назад, сильнее насаживаясь на член Митаниэля. 

\- Спокойно. - эльф погладил супруга по спине. - Тебе больно? 

\- Нет, - протянул Лоурик, мечась по кровати от переполняющих его новых ощущений. - Мне приятно. Очень. 

Тогда Митаниэль начал медленные неглубокие движения. Лоурик плавился от этого, постоянно двигаясь навстречу. Смазки было достаточно много, чтобы движения были плавными, доводящими до сумасшествия долго и тягуче. 

\- Быстрее, - простонал орк. И Митаниэль не возражал. Он лишь сильнее сжал мокрые от пота бёдра супруга. Эльф чувствовал, что он близок, поэтому он сжал член орка.

Оргазм был невероятно ярким. 

Эльф уложил Лоурика на кровать и прикрыл тонким одеялом разгоряченное тело супруга. 

\- Спасибо. - проговорил орк, стараясь не закрывать слипающиеся от усталости глаза. 

\- За что? - не понял Митаниэль. 

\- За прекрасную брачную ночь.


	5. Рамиэль

Рамиэль прощался с родными стенами дворца. Внешне он делал вид, что уже готов на такой ответственный шаг, но в глубине души он чувствовал себя маленьким ребёнком, которого заставили слишком быстро повзрослеть. Пришёл даже Лоурик. Орк, наверное, был единственным, кто мог понять юного эльфа. Он тоже был вынужден покинуть дом, знакомые края, семью. И стать супругом совершенно незнакомому существу. Но, судя по его состоянию духа, Лоурик сможет всё преодолеть. 

Рамиэль кинул последний взгляд в сторону дворца. Время оставить эту жизнь и начать новую. И он готов сделать всё, чтобы она была счастливой. 

Когда солнце начало скрываться за горизонтом, эльфийская свита добралась до портала. По ту сторону Рамиэля встретила уже свита его будущего супруга. Из небольшого городища они выехали сразу же, направляясь в столицу. Эльф не успел многое увидеть, лишь понял, что орочьи города очень оживлённые, даже такой маленький. 

Рамиэлю предоставили лошадь, особую породу, которая служила только оркам. Такие кони отличались крупными размерами, только такая порода могла выдержать размер взрослого орка. Но для эльфа, хоть он и не особо уступал оркам в росте, лошадь была великовата. Пришлось с этим справляться. К счастью, дорога была не столь далёкой. 

Когда они подъехали к столице, земель орков достигли сумерки. Рамиэль был ужасно уставшим и готов был свалиться с лошади. К счастью, ему помогли спуститься. 

Не дожидаясь когда эльф переоденется или хотя бы скинет испачканный в пыли дорожный плащ, его повели к правителю.

Дворец орков совершенно отличался от того, к чему привык Рамиэль. Вместо расписных фресок, картин в толстых рамках и тканевых обоев эльф видел гладкие кирпичные стены, узорчатые ковры, плиточный пол, коридоры-балконы, искусно вырезанные из дерева рамки окон, прикрытые полупрозрачной тканью штор. 

Но как только он оказался перед своим будущим старшим супругом, всё его внимание сосредоточилось на правителе. 

Это был ещё молодой орк, высокий и крупный, как и все представители его расы. Его волосы были забраны в хвост, а виски выбриты, показывая особую черту всего королевского рода - родимое пятно в виде руны, которая обозначала "власть". Единственное слово, которое изображалось с помощью одной руны. Его густые брови будто постоянно находились в сдвинутом состоянии, заставляя окружающих видеть в нем тирана. 

Эльф смог справиться с оцепенение и на негнущихся ногах поклонился.

\- Приветствую, Ваше Величество. 

\- Приветствую, принц Рамиэль. - Орк лишь кивнул. Пока они не поженятся, эльфу нужно заметнее показывать своё уважение к хозяину дома, после же Гор должен будет отвечать Рамиэлю жестом того же уровня, что и эльф. Скорее всего, они будут использовать только слова и кивки. - Мои слуги проводят вас в комнату. 

Его временная комната находилась в другом крыле. Но после бракосочетания он будет жить вместе с Гором. Вплоть до ужина Рамиэль гулял по дворцу, изучая каждый уголок. Все было таким чуждым, но при этом завораживало своей красотой. Несмотря на то, что орки выделялись большими габаритами, они явно любили мелкие узоры, для изображения которых требовались время и усидчивость. 

А прийдя на ужин, эльф удивился, что в комнате был только Гор. 

\- Добрый вечер. - поздоровался он и сел там, где было накрыто, по правую руку орка. 

Ужин поначалу проходил в полной тишине, но когда им подали фрукты и ягоды, заговорил Гор. 

\- Церемония бракосочетания пройдёт завтра ночью. Утром слуги объяснят тебе, как она будет проходить и помогут приготовиться. 

\- Спасибо. - Рамиэль благодарно кивнул и улыбнулся. Гор ничего не сказал в ответ, просто продолжил ужинать. 

Уже утром Рамиэль засыпал главного слугу вопросами. 

\- Всё просто: вы, ваше высочество, подходите к костру - его величество уже будет стоять там с шаманом. Он снимает с вас покров и одевает брачный браслет. Вы принимаете дополнительный подарок, сами браслет никому не надеваете, второй уже будет на руке его величества. После этого небольшая церемония принятия даров. Покров вы должны выбрать сами, так что нам сперва нужно на центральный базар. 

\- Есть определённые требования к выбору цвета? 

\- Главное, чтобы ткань не была белой и чтобы вы могли видеть сквозь неё.

На базаре от него буквально никто не мог оторвать глаз. Эльфы здесь были в диковинку. Хоть орки столицы и знали о скорой свадьбе, но интереса это не убавляло. 

Эльф старался не обращать на это внимания. Он был занят выбором покрова. Орки любили яркие цвета, но в большинстве своём носили синий и зеленый, красный цвет был показателем богатства. В остальном же они предпочитали серые и коричневые оттенки. 

Хоть брак и был договорным, но Рамиэлю все равно хотелось хорошо выглядить. Поэтому он выбрал светло-голубую ткань, напоминающую чистое небо. Она прозрачным потоком укрывала его фигуру, создавая таинственный светлый образ. 

И он надеялся, что понравится будущему супругу. Хоть эльф и понимал, что брак - лишь формальность, но мечта о счастливой семье не могла быть разрушена так быстро. Некоторым же удаётся создавать счастливый брак из ничего. Например, его преподаватель по зельеварению в Академии. Все знали его историю: мастер Эброй был вынужден жениться на совершенно незнакомой девушке, потому что родители решили обогатиться за счет сына. К счастью, тот был уже известным зельеваром и его вес в обществе был велик, поэтому невеста нашлась быстро. И вот, уже тридцать лет вместе, души друг в друге не чают. 

А Рамиэлю тоже хотелось любви, заботы. Он слишком привык к этому в семье, и ему хотелось, чтобы и в его дальнейшей жизни было так же. А ждать первых шагов от супруга он не собирался - так и до смерти может не дождаться. Нужно начинать действовать самому. 

Рамиэль расстарался. Специально попросил сделать себе традиционную причёску (хотя орки редко придерживаются этого в наше время), чтобы казаться ещё более нарядным. 

И всё это стоило того, чтобы увидеть взгляд орка на церемонии. Гор как взглянул на младшего супруга, так и не смог отвести взгляд от его фигуры. Что ни говори, а Рамиэль был прекрасен: он был очень высоким, как и все эльфы, но в его элегантной фигуре не чувствовалось грубой физической силы. А когда орк снял покров, открывая миру светлое лицо эльфа с пронзительными голубыми глазами, все присутствующие высокородные гости не смогли отвести глаз.

Во время ритуала приема даров Рамиэль всем улыбался, растапливая сердца гостей своей доброжелательностью. 

И за праздничным столом супруги не разговаривали. Оказывается, Гор был совсем молчалив, за всё время присутствия Рамиэля он сказал младшему супругу всего несколько слов. Такое отношение немного напрягало эльфа. Он знал, что во время войны погиб бывший король орков - отец Гора. Какова вероятность, что новый король не стал скрытым ненавистником эльфов? Этот брак был навязан им обоим, а у драконов есть возможность воздействовать даже на правителей, так что Гор никак не мог отказаться. 

Хотя с другой стороны Рамиэль мог послушать окружающих, разведать обстановку, узнать свежие сплетни. 

\- Такой симпатичный, как куколка. - услышал он шепотки женщин. 

\- Сомневаюсь, что нашему правителю это сколько-нибудь интересно. Он ведь всех отвергает. 

\- Типичный вояка. 

\- И как такому хрупкому существу будет с нашим правителем? 

Рамиэль посмотрел на другую сторону комнаты и начал слушать уже мужчин очень представительного вида. 

\- Теперь мы пускаем наших врагов в правящую семью. - возмутился один из них. 

\- Карг, не смей говорить подобное. Эльфы нам больше не враги. - одернул его второй. 

\- Тот, кто убил нашего правителя, навсегда останется моим врагом. 

\- Принц был ещё ребёнком, когда началась война, и ни разу не участвовал в военных действиях, Карг. - только сейчас Рамиэль заметил среди них женщину. Сначала ее было трудно различить от остальной массы из-за таких же больших доспехов и слишком коротких для женщины волос. - Он не имеет никакого отношения к этой войне. Теперь он супруг правителя, а это значит, что всё, что ты говоришь о нём, теперь относится и к твоему правителю. Так что держи язык за зубами. 

\- Супруг, думаю, нам пора в нашу комнату. - голос старшего оторвал его от дела. 

\- Конечно. - рассеянно ответил он и поднялся из-за стола.


	6. Рамиэль и Гор

В комнате Рамиэль почувствовал ужасную робость. Несмотря на то, что он был просвещен во все тонкости супружеской жизни, он мало себе представлял этот процесс в реальности. 

Гор же не умел действовать деликатно. Он сразу поставил эльфа на четвереньки на кровать. Рамиэль замер, напряжённо ожидая дальнейших действий. Но кроме грубости Гора эльфа заволновалось необычное чувство, разлившаяся по венам слабость и лёгкая дрожь в ногах. 

Орк приподнял халат в пол, края которого были обиты мехом зверя, убитого старшим супругом. Когда Рамиэль узнал об этом, ему стало даже приятно. Сейчас от этого чувства ничего не осталось. Был только стыд, ведь по традиции под халатом ничего не было. 

Эльф испугался, что в него войдут на сухую. 

Но Гор оказался заботливым. Младший супруг почувствовал прикосновение холодных капель смазки и горячие пальцы орка, закружившие вокруг входа. Рамиэль удивился, но ему даже стало нравиться, как пальцы проходят между ягодиц. Он неловко сопел, сдерживал тихие стоны, сжимал в ладонях простыни, изо всех сил терпел, боясь издать лишний звук или сделать лишнее движение. 

А в теле разгорался жар, спускающийся ниже спины. Приятное чувство проходило по позвоночнику, заставляло эльфийского принца дрожать от переполняющих его новых эмоций. Хотелось поддаться назад, попросить о большем, но Рамиэль не позволял себе подобного. Несмотря на то, что он младший супруг и теперь находится в подчинении старшего, он остаётся благородным эльфом королевский кровей, он остаётся представителем всего эльфийского королевства. 

Палец орка проник в него. Рамиэль еле сдержал стон, сжав свой рот рукой. Странное ощущение, немного неприятное, но терпимое. Гор явно знал, что делает. Он не давил, а ждал, когда младший сам пропустит его дальше. Было достаточно пары движений вдоль члена эльфа, чтобы тот смог расслабить мышцы и позволить уже трём пальцам войти в себя. 

Гор отдавал себе отчёт, что в некотором смысле в этом деле очень помогала смазка. Смесь из простой смазки, лечебных обезболивающих трав и сока так называемых «цветов страсти» давала хороший эффект. Рамиэль был напряжён, но его тело быстро расслабилось под действиями смеси, позволяя сделать процесс практически безболезненным. 

Юный эльф казался очень хрупким. И Гор не собирался ломать и портить его в первую же ночь. Но и оттянуть момент брачной ночи он не мог - традиции не позволяли. Зато ему удалось облегчить её для Рамиэля. 

Младший супруг нервно замер, когда пальцы исчезли. Секунда между пустотой и первым проникновением показалась вечностью. 

Вдруг стало мучительно жарко. Рамиэль напряг всё тело, не позволяя орку двинуться дальше. Но спустя несколько секунд ему стало неожиданно приятно от проникновения. Хотелось глубже и больше. Он не сдержался и двинулся назад, самостоятельно насаживаясь на член старшего супруга. 

Гор схватил его за локти и притянул эльфа ближе к своей груди, врываясь в его тело. Каждое движение старшего супруга сопровождалось электрическим разрядом, проходящим по позвоночнику, и приятным теплом, скапливающимся в паху. 

\- Не сдерживай себя. 

Рамиэль громко застонал, будто все это время его останавливало именно отсутствие команды старшего супруга. И Гор будто стал сильнее вколачиваться в тело младшего, выбивая эти стоны и вскрики. 

Из-за действия смазки принц кончил первым, сжимая Гора в себе, утягивая за собой. 

От переизбытка чувств эльф повалился на кровать и не смог больше встать - конечности не держали. Он со стыдом ощущал, как из него течёт и как его собственная сперма высыхает на животе и груди. Глаза будто налились свинцом и не хотели подниматься. Сквозь очень чуткий сон Рамиэль почувствовал, как его протирают мокрым горячим полотенцем. Очень нежно и бережно. Наверное, слуги. 

Проснулся эльф укрытый сначала покровом, который с него вчера снимал Гор, а сверху шкурой. Вчерашнее одеяние лежало на полу. А сбоку одевался старший супруг. Он смотрел в окно и, видимо, не слышал шороха проснувшегося супруга. Только когда он повернулся к кровати и увидел внимательно смотрящие на него глаза, он сразу зашнуровал распахнутую рубашку. 

\- Завтрак будет готов совсем скоро. - произнёс он. - Слуги уже перенесли твои вещи сюда. 

\- Хорошо. Спасибо. 

Пока эльф одевался, Гор покинул комнату. С одной стороны, Рамиэль был рад, что супруг не смотрел на него - после сегодняшней ночи ему было неловко. Но с другой - казалось, будто супруг его избегает. 

Уже за завтраком Гор сказал ему новость:

\- Вчера королевский шаман узнал у духов погоды, что зима в этом году будет ранней и суровой. Обычно мы перекочевываем на зимние пастбища на месяц позже, но в этом году прийдется сделать исключение. Выдвигаемся через неделю. Сегодня слуги начнут шить тебе более подходящую для дороги одежду. Собирай всё самое тёплое и удобное. 

\- Спасибо за заботу. - эльф улыбнулся. Он становился ещё прелестнее, когда искренне улыбался. И ему действительно была приятна забота супруга. 

Рамиэль даже почудилось, что на секунду Гор тоже изобразил улыбку. 

\- Также я должен приставить к тебе охрану. Катта. 

В комнату зашла орчанка, которую Рамиэль приметил за столом вместе с мужчинами. Она выглядела внушительно: доспехи делали её фигуру невероятно массивной. Единственное, что давало понять, что она женщина - лицо. Казалось, что мощный внешний вид делал её черты намного женственнее, чем они есть на самом деле. 

\- Это Катта. Она будет охранять тебя. Если будешь выходить в город, бери её с собой. 

\- Клянусь служит супругу правителя.


	7. Лоурик и Митаниэль

Лоурик боялся, что в эльфийском дворце будет скучно, но скучать было некогда. Пошла вторая неделя его брачной жизни. И все они были заполнены бесконечными уроками. Как говорил Митаниэль, соправителю нужно соответствующее образование. Лоурик учился всему быстро, но уроки отнимали все время и силы. А так хотелось заняться чем-нибудь для себя. 

Зато можно было раздражать старшего супруга тем, что даже за ужином орк сидел, уткнувшись в книгу. 

\- Занятия закончились четыре часа назад. - саркастично произнёс Митаниэль.

\- Мастер Каэлин сказал, что если я выучу всё это до следующей недели, то сразу закончу курс. А чем раньше я закончу курс, тем скорее буду заниматься более полезными вещами. - ответил Лоурик, не отрываясь от книги. 

\- И что ты называешь более полезными вещами? 

\- Что угодно, кроме занятий этикетом. 

\- Ваше Высочество, - в комнату вошёл эльф в доспехах королевской гвардии. - У нас проблемы. Вам стоит на это взглянуть. 

\- Веди, - сказал Митаниэль, вставая изо стола. 

\- Стой! - остановил их Лоурик. - Можно с тобой? 

\- Это дело Советника по безопасности. 

\- Но я же должен тебе помогать. 

\- Когда я сяду на престол. 

\- Лучше начать заранее. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, только возьми меня с собой. 

\- Сделаешь всё? - Митаниэль странно посмотрел на младшего супруга. - Ладно, можешь идти со мной. 

До момента, когда Митаниэля станут называть Ваше Величество, он был Советником по безопасности. Он руководил королевской гвардией и иногда расследовал сложные дела. Эльф был в курсе всего, что происходит в королевстве, что он считал очень полезным в будущем. 

Лоурику казалось, что это очень интересная работа. Правда, Митаниэль не особо рассказывал младшему супругу о деталях своей работы, приходилось самому задавать наводящие вопросы и умолять на них ответить. 

Их отношения становились хотя бы натянуто дружескими. После той ночи они спали в разных комнатах, но не потому, что избегали друг друга. Просто после сложного рабочего дня Митаниэль валился с ног, а Лоурик так активно учился, что под конец дня просто вырубался. Эльф не ожидал от младшего супруга такой прыти в обучении, но у орка была благородная цель - он собирался быстрее закончить курс и уже искать занятие себе по душе. 

Они спустились на подземные этажи замка и по туннелям прошли в тайное место. Здесь было темно и пусто, на пути встречались только другие гвардейцы. 

\- Здесь. 

Лоурик зашёл в полутёмную комнату самый последний. 

В углах сгущалась тьма и только центр комнаты был освещён. На столе лежал человек, прикрытый белой тканью. Судя по большому красному пятну, его ранили в грудь. 

\- Кто это? - спросил Митаниэль у гвардейца. Тот лишь молча открыл лицо мертвеца. 

Глаза эльфийского принца расширились. 

\- Дядя? 

\- Его тело было найдено на границе леса сегодня рано утром. Ни вещей, ни оружия, ни лошади. 

\- Кто ещё об этом знает? 

\- Только два пограничника, нашедшие тело. Я взял с них клятву о неразглашении. 

\- Есть подозрения? 

\- Нет даже предположений. Ваш дядя жил вдалеке от дворца и столицы многие годы, вёл скромную семейную жизнь. Он никому не переходил дорогу. 

\- Что насчёт орудия убийства? 

\- Предположительно кинжал. Но явно не обычный. 

Пока Митаниэль разговаривал с гвардейцем, Лоурик обошёл комнату по кругу, медленно приближаясь к трупу. Орк часто видел мертвецов - такова участь сына шамана. 

На лице эльфа было выражение предсмертных мучений. Он умер не сразу, был на грани некоторое время. Явно потерял много крови, но по пятнам на одежде этого не было видно. Значит, все произошло в другом месте. Либо кровь выкачали. Но как? 

Раны рванные. Кинжал был не прямой, а извилистый. А такими пользовались только... 

\- Дорогой супруг, можно вас на секунду? - сказал Лоурик, повиснув на руке Митаниэля. 

\- Я занят. - прошипел в ответ эльф. 

\- Это важно. 

Митаниэлю оставалось лишь тяжело вздохнуть и вместе с младшим супругом выйти в коридор. 

\- Я знаю, кто пользуется подобными кинжалами. - сразу сказал Лоурик громким шёпотом. - Только не делай поспешных выводов. 

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? - не понял Митаниэль. 

\- Подобные раны оставляют кинжалы необычной формы. Такие есть только у орков, живущих на границах с эльфами. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что на дядю напали орки? - Митаниэль недоуменно поднял бровь. 

\- Это не могли быть они. Орки не нападают на безоружных. Мне кажется, здесь что-то не так. 

\- Думаешь, это сделали специально? 

Лоурик осмотрелся, будто боялся, что кто-то может их услышать. 

\- Помнишь, ты говорил, что я могу верить только тебе? 

Митаниэль кивнул. 

\- Сейчас я доверился тебе, ты можешь донести до всех новую информацию и начать новую войну с орками, а можешь послушать меня и помочь мне найти настоящих преступников. 

После этого Лоурик резко развернулся и ушёл. 

Выбор остался за Митаниэлем. 

Лоурик же заперся в своей комнате. Он не мог поверить, что эльф вообще задумался. Орки никогда бы так не поступили, Митаниэль знает это.

Сын шамана внезапно понял, как он одинок. Он смог построить более менее дружеские отношения только со своим супругом, больше ни с кем он не мог даже просто поговорить. А сейчас он нуждался в собеседнике. 

Пожаловаться было некому. 

Духи предков не отвечали на его зов - их захоронения находились в другом королевстве и их души больше недоступны для него. 

«Так вот какой младший у моего племянника.»

Лоурик подскочил с кровати, услышав чужой голос. Но в комнате никого не оказалось. 

\- Что это было? - сам у себя спросил орк. 

«Ты меня слышишь?»

Снова прозвучал голос. Теперь Лоурик просто вздрогнул. Его одолело знакомое чувство. Появилось ощущение, будто он спит, а голос доносится до него с каким-то еле заметным эхом. Такое же ощущение у него было, когда он общался с духами предков. 

\- Вы предок Митаниэля? 

«Я его дядя. Невероятно, ты действительно меня слышишь.»

\- Потому что я умею говорить с духами. 

«Значит, ты оркский шаман.»

\- Я сын шамана. Вы не могли бы мне помочь? Я должен очистить имя своего народа. 

«Конечно. Всё ради супруга Митаниэля.»


	8. Гор

Орки - народ чести. Они никогда не бьют в спину, никогда не нападут на безоружного или слабого, никогда не будут жульничать. Некоторые представители других рас презрительно называют их бесхитростными. Но орки умеют быть хитрыми.

Но их хитрость проявляла себя только на поле боя. Отец Гора умел использовать это. Его стратегии были неожиданными. Войска орков, по мнению эльфийских военачальников, появлялись из ниоткуда. Но, когда эльфы начинали разбираться, понимали, что всё на самом деле просто. 

Гор всегда восхищался отцом. Он был настоящим воином и прекрасным правителем. После смерти жены отец стал холоден. В дворце уже не было уюта и тепла, были только холод и тишина. 

И даже отца уже больше нет. 

Но появился младший супруг. 

Став правителем слишком рано, Гор вынужден преодолевать себя. Услышав требование драконов, орк сначала чуть не поддался эмоциям, он не собирался связывать себя браком. Но так вышло, что они оба стали жертвами обстоятельств. Гор не мог нажить врагов среди драконов. Теперь он должен стать правителем. Ответственным и мудрым. И должен принимать такие же решения. 

Начать переезд на месяц раньше было одним из таких решений. Шаманы тоже могут ошибаться, но рисковать не было смысла. Если шаманы в итоге ошиблись, то единственной их проблемой станет лишь небольшой недостаток продовольствий на время пути. Но если шаманы правы, и Гор их не послушает, то тысячи голов скота будут скошены суровыми зимними морозами. 

Гор озаботился тем, чтобы для его младшего супруга сшили тёплую одежду. Орк успел посмотреть - вещи эльфа были слишком лёгкими. Видимо, на эльфийских землях более мягкий климат. 

Сначала Гор ненавидел Рамиэля. Эльфы отобрали у него отца. А теперь он вынужден пустить к себе под крыло сына своего главного врага. 

Но Катта помогла ему остудить голову. 

Рамиэль не виноват в этой войне и смерти отца Гора. Его тоже вынудили. 

Как только Гор увидел Рамиэля, то сразу все мысли о враге испарились. Этот эльф был очень юн, в его глазах не было ненависти, брезгливости, зависти. Он был ещё полон надежд и мечтаний. 

\- Супруг, - мягкий голос прозвучал сбоку. - Я бы хотел прогуляться по саду. Можно? 

Гор повернулся к эльфу лицом. 

\- Конечно. 

Рамиэль благодарно кивнул и вышел из комнаты. За дверью сначала послышались его тихие аккуратные шаги, а потом тяжёлые шаги Катты. 

Сад был прекрасен и совсем не походил на то, что Рамиэль видел в эльфийском королевстве. Растения были совершенно другими, чуждыми, но не менее прекрасными. Особенно эльфу понравились мелкие сиреневые цветочки, которые росли вдоль невзрачного серого стебля. 

\- Катта. - позвал он всегда следующую за ним женщину. - Сколько длится кочевка? 

\- Примерно два месяца. 

\- Это долго. - задумчиво проговорил Рамиэль, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы лучше услышать запах цветов. - Катта, почему у всех остальных женщин длинные волосы, а у тебя короткие? 

\- Это знак того, что отреклась от звания женщины, чтобы стать личным воином королевской семьи. - спокойным и практически безразличным голосом ответил орчанка. 

\- Ты отреклась от собственного пола? 

\- Иначе я бы не смогла защищать своего правителя. 

\- Ты так благоговейно говоришь об этом. - Рамиэль пристально посмотрел на Катту. - Почему ты так предана? 

\- Потому что благодаря предыдущему правителю я и моя семья ещё живы. 

\- Он спас тебе жизнь? 

\- Да. И я поклялась защитить семью моего спасителя. Я предана королевскому роду. 

\- Значит, - принц распрямился, - Гор не просто приказал тебе меня защищать? 

\- Вы его супруг. Он обязан обеспечить вашу защиту. 

Рамиэль кивнул своим мыслям.


	9. Лоурик и Митаниэль

Митаниэль понимал, что орки вполне могли убить его отца в месть за своего прошлого правителя. Они могли перепутать дядю с отцом, потому что они действительно были похожи. Да и оружие принадлежало оркам. 

Но до конца в это не верилось. И это не только из-за слов Лоурика. Орки не идиоты, чтобы так безрассудно развязывать войну вновь, у них, как и у эльфов, практически не осталось сил и средств. Орков явно подставили, но кто. 

Свои? Митаниэль даже не мог придумать, кому это было бы выгодно. Многие семьи понесли большие потери не только в армии. Вместе с воинами гибли и сами дворянские роды. У семьи главных поставщиков оружия в эльфийском королевстве осталась единственная наследница, учитывая, что до этого детей было пятеро. Да и наследница ещё не может войти в права, так как она несовершеннолетняя. 

Если бы дворяне хотели отобрать трон, то напали бы внезапно на всех членов королевской семьи, а не начинали с брата короля, который очень далёк от дворцовой жизни. 

Митаниэль нашёл Лоурика в библиотеке. Орк продолжал лелеять мысли о закрытии курса в течение месяца. 

\- Кто-то пытается подставить орков. - без всяких вступлений сказал эльф, садясь в кресло напротив. 

\- Я рад, что ты со мной согласен. - Лоурик поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся. 

\- Но теперь придется искать настоящих убийц. Дело будем держать в строжайшем секрете. 

\- Насчёт расследования можешь не беспокоиться. - Лоурик закрыл книгу и отложил в сторону. - Я рассказывал, чем дети шаманов отличаются от обычных орков? 

Митаниэль отрицательно помотал головой. 

\- У детей шаманов есть способности общаться со своими предками. Единственное, что обычно наследуют способности только первые два-три ребёнка. Я седьмой ребёнок в семье. - по мере рассказа тон Лоурика становился тише. - Но в день совершеннолетия я тоже научился общаться с духами. Меня никто не стал учить - слишком поздно. Поэтому в шаманских делах я бесполезен. Но совсем недавно я кое-что заметил. 

Лоурик совсем понизил голос до шёпота. 

\- Кажется, я могу говорить с духом твоего дяди. 

\- Это невозможно. Он же мой предок. 

\- Я же говорил, что как только я стал твоим супругом, я стал членом твоей семьи. 

Митаниэль задумчиво посмотрел на орка. 

\- Значит, ты можешь с ним говорить и сможешь узнать, кто его убил? 

\- Да. Но не совсем. Духи, умершие не по своей природе и не в бою, не помнят свою смерть. Ему нужно помочь вспомнить. 

\- И как мы это сделаем? 

\- Нужно, чтобы он увидел место, где его убили, оружие, которым его убили. Даже просто слово, которое он слышал при убийстве, может помочь ему вспомнить. Но нельзя показывать ему его тело - не каждый живой может выдержать смерти другого человека, а про собственную смерть и говорить не стоит. 

\- Тебя точно никто не учил? Ты слишком много знаешь. 

\- Приходилось все узнавать самому. Сначала я боялся говорить кому-либо об этом, потому что способности появились слишком поздно. Думал, может, это какое-то проклятие. - он усмехнулся. - Но потом мои предки объяснили, что, видимо, так решили боги. 

Смотря на ухмылку орка, Митаниэль не сдержал свою. 

\- Боги не ошиблись. Считай, сейчас твои способности должны сохранить мир между нашими народами. 

\- Ты повесил на меня слишком много ответственности. - рассмеялся Лоурик. - Но есть вероятность, что ты прав. В детстве шаманы слышат духов предков, как живых. Иногда могут даже увидишь их. Чем старше становится шаман, тем ему сложнее это даётся, приходится применять ритуалы. Сейчас, по шаманским меркам, я ребёнок. Когда я был дома, я везде слышал их голоса. Здесь я слышу только твоего дядю. 

Лоурик вернул книгу, открыл её и снова закрыл. 

\- Когда у тебя экзамен? - спросил Митаниэль. 

\- Завтра. Хочу разделаться с этикетом как можно скорее, чтобы больше сосредоточиться на политике. 

\- Нравится политика? 

\- Больше в теории, чем на практике. А вот все эти тонкости дворцовой жизни... Это явно не моё. 

\- Я видел твой танец с Рамиэлем. Ты делаешь это явно лучше меня, так что не думай, что не вписываешься. 

\- Степной варвар в эльфийском дворце? - улыбка Лоурика становилась всё шире, сдерживать её было уже невозможно. 

\- Всем бы быть такими варварами, как ты. 

Уже оба супруга не смогли сдержать смеха. Митаниэль списал это на напряжённость последних дней. 

\- Не буду тебя отвлекать. - произнёс эльф, вставая с кресла. - Сдавай экзамен, потом начнём вести дело. 

Лоурик проводил принца взглядом и только потом открыл книгу и начал читать. Теперь сосредоточиться было сложнее.


	10. Рамиэль и Гор

Рамиэль крепко держался в седле, но целый день верхом сильно его утомил. Орки не торопили своих лошадей, чтобы те прошли как можно больше километров за день. Уже пятый день подряд они останавливались на ночлег, когда наступала кромешная тьма, разрываемая лишь тусклым светом луны, а просыпались, когда на горизонте появлялись первые полосы света. Рамиэль не жаловался на режим - он привык к подобному в Академии. 

Тогда он сидел в библиотеке и занимался, пока его не выгоняли, но в комнате он продолжал допоздна. А потом вставал на рассвете, чтобы не опоздать на занятия. 

Но часы, проведённые верхом его выматывали. И перед сном он долго продолжал чувствовать тряску, пока совсем не отключался от усталости. 

\- Завтра мы доберёмся до озера, там остановимся на два дня. 

Орк всю дорогу молчал. В их общей юрте он всегда ложился спать последним, тихо оказывался за спиной, клал руку на укрытый бок Рамиэля, и засыпал. 

Теперь его грубый голос показался эльфу очень резким. Но мысль о том, что он сможет пару дней отдохнуть, порадовала. 

Когда совсем стемнело, они остановились. Рамиэль слез с лошади и посмотрел, как Гор начал раскладывать временную походную юрту. Обычно орк делал это, пока его младший супруг разводил общий костёр и готовил мясо. На сегодня запасов мяса уже не было. Другую кобылу они смогут зарезать только у водоема. Поэтому эльф начал помогать Гору, проигнорировав удивлённый взгляд супруга. 

Вдвоем они управились быстрее и вместе завалились спать совершенно голодные, как и всё племя. 

\- Гор, - в тёмной тишине позвал супруга Рамиэль. 

\- Да? - шёпотом ответил он. 

\- Я не могу заснуть. 

\- Я тоже. 

\- Завтра мы точно дойдём до воды?

\- Да. Тогда сможешь отдохнуть. 

От горячего дыхания сзади становилось приятно. И так же горячо. 

\- Катта сказала, что ты обязан обеспечивать мне защиту. 

\- Да, ты ведь мой младший супруг. 

Рамиэль привстал на локтях и повернулся лицом к Гору. Сейчас эльф чувствовал себя странно, ведь лицо горело, а приятное тепло проходилось по всему телу. 

\- Ты делаешь это, потому что обязан или потому что хочешь? 

Гор ничего не ответил. Он продолжал смотреть в его яркие сияющие даже в темноте глаза. Этот взгляд приковывал. Эльф действительно был очень красив. И, как мужчина, орк не мог устоять перед этой красотой. 

Он быстро сократил расстояние между ними и поцеловал супруга, тот начал робко отвечать. 

\- Надеюсь, это подходит под ответ. 

Они уже не могли сдерживаться. Гор стянул рубашку, Рамиэль же снял штаны. Их брачная ночь за всё это время повторялась всего один раз. Теперь же настал черёд второго. Но на этот раз эльф не желал строить из себя жертву. Он хотел этого даже больше, чем орк. 

Младший супруг сам сел на бёдра Гора и потерся о горячее мужское естество. 

Одинокий луч луны упал на голову эльфа, приходясь холодным блеском по водопаду его распущенных волос. Прекрасен. 

\- Пожалуйста, не медли. - попросил он, так искренне, что орк уже инстинктивно начал разрабатывать вход супруга. 

Второй рукой он смог нащупать среди своих вещей смесь из обезболивающего и заживляющего зелий. Как же ему повезло, что это лекарственное средство было применимо и в таких ситуациях. 

Рамиэль не позволил подмять себя, он упёрся руками по обеим сторонам головы лежащего Гора и утянул в очередной поцелуй. 

\- Я сам. 

Эльф направил в себя член Гора и сделал первый толчок. 

\- Помоги мне немного. - произнёс он, кладя большие руки орка на свои бедра. Так стало намного проще двигаться. Сначала Рамиэль неловко поднимался и отпускался вниз, но потом ему начал всё больше помогать Гор, позволяя эльфу двигаться быстрее. 

Они тяжело дышали и стонали в унисон, но всё же старались сдерживать крики, чтобы не разбудить соседей. 

Рамиэль чувствовал невероятное блаженство, мышцы чувствовали как мелкие электрические разряды проходят по ним по всему телу. Вся нижняя часть тела горела. Эльф запрокинул голову и прикусил губу, стараясь сдержать слишком громкий стон. Его тело, поднимающееся и опускающееся в равномерных толчках, было невероятно соблазнительным. 

Гор не мог отвести от него взгляд. Он был заворожен этим светлым образом, который освещал единственный луч необычайно яркой сегодня луны. 

После оргазма они оба упали совсем без сил и крепко уснули. 

Никаких мыслей не осталось. Только тепло, которое Рамиэль чувствовал внутри и снаружи от тела Гора, прижимающего его к себе.


	11. Рамиэль и Гор

Они увидели озеро издалека. Эта темно-синяя гладь отражала небо, в котором проплывали белые облака. Водоём был небольшим, Рамиэль мог бы обойти его всего за час. Но, смотря на него, эльф почувствовал невероятное облегчение. Высокая серая и белая выжженная осенью трава уже надоела, её бескрайние волны перестали восхищать принца уже на пятом дне пути. Теперь же он был в восторге от неё, от этой травы, чьи кончики опускались в воду в неподвижном умиротворении, пока их не беспокоил проносящийся иногда ветер. 

Захотелось спрыгнуть с лошади и бегом помчаться к долгожданному озеру. Но Рамиэль сдержался. Принцу не пристало поддаваться эмоциям, тем более на глазах своих подданных. 

Но он не смог сдержать вздрога, когда его ладонь в свою взял Гор. Эльф поднял взгляд на старшего супруга и улыбнулся ему. Он давно заметил, что орку нравится его улыбка. 

Они подъехали к озеру и услышали шокированные вздохи. 

Рамиэль оторвался от лица супруга и посмотрел на водную гладь. Прямо на берегу в кучу были свалены трупы лошадей и их всадников. 

\- Оставайся на месте. - холодно произнёс Гор, ссаживаясь с лошади. Вместе с ним к трупам подошли два воина, охраняющих своего правителя. 

Рамиэль смотрел на то, как воины переворачивают трупы орков. Очертания их тел расплылись из-за воды. Они мало чем уже походили на орков. 

\- Теперь вода в озере отравлена смертью. - прошептала одна из женщин, стоящих близко к Рамиэлю. 

Когда всё трупы вытащили из воды, а Гор подошёл к супругу и помог ему слезть со слишком большой для эльфа лошади, Рамиэль спросил: 

\- Что произошло? 

\- Причину смерти практически невозможно установить. - Гор смотрел в сторону трупов при этих словах, но потом перевёл взгляд на младшего супруга и эльф увидел в них чувство вины. - Прости, я не выполнил своё обещание. Мы заночуем здесь, но завтра утром нам нужно снова отправиться в путь. Если не поспешим, то запасы воды иссякнут. 

На небе уже появился закат. 

Было принято решение жёсткой экономии воды, поэтому этим вечером всем пришлось довольствоваться сухим перекусом. 

Рамиэль и Гор лежали в своей юрте. Днём они уже провели погребение неизвестных всадников, поэтому на душе оставалось ужасное чувство опустошенности. 

\- Шаманы точно ничего не смогут сделать?

\- Точно. Дух смерти нельзя изгнать из целого озера. Теперь вся вода отравлена им. Его не изгнать. 

И тут Рамиэля осенило. 

\- Гор, если я нарисую растения, твои подданные смогут их мне принести? 

Орк непонимающе посмотрел на супруга. 

\- Думаю, да. - всё же ответил он. 

\- Тогда я попрошу Катту привести мне тех, кто лучше всего разбирается в травах. 

Спустя час Рамиэль уже вовсю нарезал принесённые ему травы в казан с водой из озера. 

\- Это зелье должно очистить воду от всех бактерий, которые занесли трупы. - пояснил он подошедшему Гору. - Но на это уйдёт вся ночь, вода должна находиться под светом луны. Так что нам повезло с погодой. 

Рамиэль бросил быстрый взгляд на чистое ночное небо. 

\- Гор, иди спать, тебе необходим отдых, мне ещё всю ночь возиться. 

\- Я хочу тебе помочь. 

\- Ты всегда обо мне заботишься. - эльф вновь улыбнулся и взял руки Гора в свои ладони. - Дай мне позаботиться о тебе.


	12. Лоурик и Митаниэль

Лоурик с интересом смотрел по сторонам. На границе не было никакой крепости, как он ожидал. Тут было небольшое поселение воинов и магов, которые следили за сохранностью защитного купола. 

Впереди него шёл Митаниэль, слушая пограничника, который обнаружил тело. 

\- Мы делаем обход каждый час. Прошлая пара воинов ничего не сообщала о теле, значит, его здесь не было час назад. Как только мы его увидели и поняли, кто это, мы сразу направились к генералу. 

\- Вы поступили правильно. - отметил Митаниэль. - Мне нужно осмотреть то место, где находилось тело. 

Кровь всё ещё была на земле, но её было мало. 

\- Его явно перенесли на это место уже после убийства. - вслух произнёс Митаниэль. - Где именно проходит защитный купол? 

\- Тело как раз находилось на границе. 

\- Тогда нападение разбойников не исключается. 

Лоурик смотрел на кровавое пятно и будто видел мертвое тело на его месте. Он и раньше видел трупы, погибших на войне или умерших от болезней и старости. В конце концов, он общался с духами мертвых. Но почему-то именно сейчас он был напуган. Его пугала кровь, сам факт того, что кого-то убили, и никто не знает, как. Да и о самой смерти знают единицы. 

\- Я помню это место, - вдруг прошептал дух. 

\- Помните? - переспросил орк. 

\- Да. Я сам сюда пришёл. 

Митаниэль закончил расспрашивать пограничника и уже собирался спросить супруга, как дела с воспоминаниями дяди, но Лоурик сам подлетел к нему и начал тащить в сторону кровавого пятна. 

\- Он сам! - воскликнул он. 

\- Что сам? - немного раздраженно спросил эльф. 

\- Он сам пришёл к границе. Смотри, - чуть дальше от пятна орк разгреб налетевшие листья, там ещё была видна кровавая дорожка. - Он не помнит, почему. Но это значит, что его ранили не так далеко отсюда. 

\- Нужно проследить, вдруг найдём ещё что-нибудь. - распорядился Митаниэль. 

Они пошли по кровавой дорожке. Лоурик внимательно всматривался в землю, потому что след был еле различим, Митаниэль с пограничником шли за ним. Одновременно с этим орк прислушивался к духу, к отголоскам его воспоминаний. 

\- Тут след обрывается. - произнёс он. 

\- Осмотримся. - сказал Митаниэль. 

\- Ваше высочество, тут следы от обуви. 

Лоурик и Митаниэль подошли к пограничнику. След был еле заметен, а узоры на подошве было почти не разглядеть, но Митаниэль сразу сообразил, кому они могут принадлежать. 

\- Эльфийская обувь. Точно не из пограничников. Скорее чья-то личная гвардия. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что...

\- Нужен мотив. - Митаниэль прервал орка на полуслове. - Возвращаемся в столицу. 

Из деревни они выехали уже на закате. Митаниэль был мрачен. Он смотрел в окно задумчивым взглядом и молчал. Но Лоурик это быстро надоело. 

\- По твоему мнению, кто это мог быть? 

\- На ум приходит только одна семья. Род Золотого Стебля. Они снабжают оружием всё королевство, кроме королевской гвардии. 

\- Ну, мотив у них есть. 

\- В войне погибли все главы этой семьи. Нынешняя наследница титула не может вступить в свои права из-за возраста, ей всего четырнадцать. Вряд ли маленькая девочка, потерявшая всю семью на войне, желает возобновить её. 

\- Если она не может управлять родом, значит, есть какой-нибудь заместитель? Опекун? 

\- Да, Верховный Совет назначил ей опекуна. 

\- Он получает что-нибудь? Зарплату? 

\- Он распоряжается всеми средствами рода, живет в их резиденции и обедает за их столом, как член семьи. Только не говори, что ты подозреваешь его. 

\- Почему нет? Наоборот, для него вырисовывается прибыльная перспектива. Он начинает войну, снова богатеет за счёт королевства, а потом забирает все средства себе, пока девочка не достигла совершеннолетия. 

\- Потому что он уважаемый эльф. Верховный Совет не может ошибаться с кандидатурой. 

\- Любой уважаемый эльф может оказаться расчётливыми монстром. 

\- Наша расчетливость - это стереотип. Не верь всему, что слышишь. 

\- Я не верю слухам. Но я чувствую что-то неладное, а чувства шаманов никогда не подводят. Мы должны нанести им визит. 

\- Ладно, - Митаниэль устало потёр переносицу. - И какова будет цель нашего визита? Помни, у нас не принято просто так ходить в гости. 

\- Никаких праздников не намечается в ближайшее время? 

\- Только через лунный цикл. 

\- Ладно. А наша свадьба - не повод? 

\- Она давно прошла. 

\- А почтение памяти погибших? Насколько я понял, на поминки особо времени не было. 

Митаниэль задумчиво и немного удивлённо посмотрел на супруга. 

\- А это идея. Только знай, что после этого придётся объездить всё остальные семьи. 

\- Ради дела - что угодно. 

Эльф прищурился и хитро усмехнулся. 

\- Мне нравится такой настрой.


	13. Лоурик и Ммтаниэль

Через три дня все благородные эльфийские семьи получили письма о желании королевских супругов навестить их и почтить память погибших на войне героев. Первой в списке, естественно, стала резиденция рода Золотого стебля. 

По размаху она не уступала королевскому дворцу. От этого шикарного вида Лоурик заволновался. Раньше он никогда не строил из себя тайного агента под прикрытием, зато Митаниэль, как всегда, оставался спокоен. Пока орк нервно елозил на месте и постоянно выглядывал в окна кареты, старший супруг закатывал глаза. 

Хотя, он понимал, что это показное. На самом деле жизнь без этого шебутного орка была бы довольно скучной. Да и свою лепту в их расследование он вносил. На какой-то момент Митаниэль даже забывал, что его практически заставили взять Лоурика как младшего супруга. 

\- Почему мы едем так долго? - проворчал орк. 

\- Ты же помнишь план: чтобы остаться в резиденции на ночь. 

\- Всё я помню, вот только очень волнуюсь. Я явно не вписываюсь во всё это. 

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? 

\- Быть младшим супругом наследного принца эльфов. Это не про меня. Я рождён степью, я ненавижу весь этот этикет, всё эти расширкивания и приветствия, подковерные дворцовые игры. Я не понимаю этой игры и не могу играть по её правилам. 

Казалось, что Митаниэль хочет что-то сказать в ответ, но их прервал голос кучера. 

\- Мы на месте, ваше высочество! 

Эльф вышел из кареты первым и подал руку младшему супругу. Перед парадным входом уже стояла праздничная процессия. 

Среди эльфов Лоурик сразу вычислил того, кто стал опекуном. Он излучал энергию уверенности и могущества. А ещё самодовольства. На нем были красные одежды, расшитые золотом. Но чтобы найти саму девочку, орку пришлось приглядеться. Она была больше похожа на тень: почти прозрачная, молчаливая и тихая. 

Лоурик сразу почувствовал что-то неладное. 

\- Приветствуем королевских супругов в доме Золотого стебля. - торжественно произнёс опекун. - Пройдемте, торжественный ужин уже готов. 

За столом их рассадили так, что во главе сидел опекун (что, в принципе, соответствовало этикету, но орку всё равно это не нравилось), по его правую руку расположилась опекаемая им девочка, а напротив неё - Митаниэль с Лоуриком. Это было нехорошо, потому что в таком случае они не смогут поговорить с ней и выведать информацию. 

Лоурик удивлялся, как Митаниэль вообще успевал внести хотя бы одно слово, потому что их беседа с опекуном была больше похожа на монолог. Среди орков не было мнения, что эльфы - разговорчивый народ. Даже жители деревень говорили не так много, как этот определённый представитель аристократии. А главное - он говорил ни о чем. Вроде употреблялись слова по типу сельское хозяйство, налоги, обеспечение личной гвардии, но особой смысловой нагрузки в этой болтовне не было. 

Лоурик и сам любил поболтать и был очень разговорчивым орком, но до подобного уровня пустословия он вряд ли когда-нибудь дойдёт. 

На столе появилось третье по счёту блюдо и, как только перед Лоуриком поставили тарелку, он сразу в неё уткнулся. 

\- Что это? - прозвучал возмущённый голос Митаниэля. Орк поднял голову и увидел, как принц схватил служанку за руку. - В этой тарелке грецкие орехи. У меня на них аллергия. Вы хотели меня убить? 

Служанка была человеком, но ее глаза так широко раскрылись, что ей могли бы позавидовать даже русалки, о чьём гипнотизирующем взгляде слагали легенды. 

\- Простите, нет, что вы, я сейчас поменяю тарелку, простите, пожалуйста, простите, - проблеяла она и быстро скрылась из столовой. 

Лоурик приблизился к Митаниэль и возмущённо прошипел ему на ухо:

\- Что это только что было? Ты зачем служанку напугал? 

\- Просто сиди смирно.

Слова Митаниэля обожгли орка холодом. Они будто снова вернулись к самому началу. 

Через десять минут к опекуну подошёл слуга и что-то прошептал. Опекун тут же поднялся из-за стола. 

\- Прошу меня простить, нужно уладить некоторые дела. - и удалился. 

Митаниэль же придвинулся ближе к столу и еле слышно для окружающих сказал:

\- Через два часа после окончания ужина зайди в наши покои. 

Лоурик ничего не понял, пока девочка, сидевшая напротив, не кивнула. 

Вскоре вернулся опекун, и подали десерт. 

Когда Лоурик и Митаниэль уже сидели в своих покоях, орк ходил по комнате и возмущался. 

\- То есть, это всё часть твоего плана? А мне сказать, что ты что-то задумал? 

\- Не было возможности. Пришлось придумывать что-то на ходу, иначе мы бы не смогли выяснить, что вообще происходит. 

\- То есть отлучка опекуна - твоих рук дело? 

\- Да. Я передал служанке записку, когда схватил её за руку. В записке я попросил сделать что-то, что его отвлечёт. 

\- Стой, а почему ты был уверен, что она выполнит задание? 

\- Я не был. Но когда она это сделала, я ещё раз убедился, что тут происходит что-то недоброе. Да и поддержанию имиджа это помогло. А наша маленькая ссора заставила всех думать, что мы не в лучших отношениях. 

\- Разве это хорошо? 

\- Это даже лучше, чем хорошо. Если мы будем притворяться, что просто терпим друг друга, то наши враги не смогут использовать наши отношения, чтобы уничтожить нас. 

Лоурик закатил глаза и сел в кресло напротив эльфа. 

\- А ты не думал, что тогда тебе не будет отбоя от любовников и любовниц? 

\- У нас брак, закреплённый драконьей магией. Мы не можем друг другу изменить. Все это знают. 

\- Не все. 

Митаниэль замолчал на секунду. Лоурик упёрся в него угрюмым взглядом, в котором явно читалось желание убивать. К счастью для эльфа, в дверь тихо постучали. 

На пороге оказалась юная осиротевшая наследница рода Золотого стебля - Инфирмитэль. На глаза у неё были слезы. 

Девочка рухнула на колени и практически прошуршала:

\- Помогите мне.


	14. Рамиэль и Гор

Рамиэль проснулся в их с Гором юрте. Сначала он очень удивился, ведь помнил, что всю ночь очищал воду. Неужели это был сон? Эльф потянулся к другой части кровати в поисках супруга, но не обнаружил его. Он ещё и проспал? 

Когда Рамиэль начал натягивать рубашку, в юрту зашёл Гор с кувшином в руках. 

\- Прости, я проспал, - торопливо произнёс эльф, завязывая шнурки на сапогах. 

\- Ты не проспал. - удивился Гор. - Мы не будем сегодня двигаться дальше. Воды хватит на день, дадим животным передохнуть и двинемся до следующего озера, а там уже пойдём вдоль реки. Дорога займёт больше времени. 

\- Воды?

\- Да, которую ты очистил. - орк подошёл к младшему супругу и обнял его одной рукой, прижимая к горячему от полуденного солнца телу. - Спасибо тебе. Ты спас мой народ. 

Рамиэль смог только ответить на объятие. 

Но долго сидеть в юрте не было времени, Гор ушёл на собрание воинов, а Рамиэль решил помочь женщинам с готовкой. Когда он учился в Академии, их кормили в общей столовой, но местная еда не отличалась высокими вкусовыми качествами, поэтому большинство студентов и студенток готовили себе сами. Один профессор даже говорил, что хороший зельевар обязан это уметь. 

Эльф подошёл к группе женщин, стоящих у огромного казана и спросил, чем он может помочь. 

\- Вы уже нам помогли, ваше высочество. - ответила уже пожилая орчанка. - Вы многое сделали для нас, всю ночь провели на ногах, чтобы мы смогли прожить ещё один день. Лучше отдохните. 

\- Не могу сидеть сложа руки. - покачал головой Рамиэль. 

\- Тогда помогите мне, ваше высочество. 

Перед эльфом оказалась совершенно молодая орчанка, возможно, недавно преодолевшая порог совершеннолетия. По одежде с кучей карманов и нескольким талисманам на шее стало ясно, что перед ним стоит дочь шамана. 

\- Я третий ребёнок в семье королевского шамана, и я бы хотела поучиться у вас зельеварению. 

Рамиэль впервые стал учителем, и у него сразу появилось трое учеников. 

\- Спасибо большое, что согласились нас учить, - сказала Гельта после первого урока, который эльф согласился дать в тот же день. 

\- Это вам спасибо, вы нашла мне дело. Кстати, если я не ошибаюсь, Лоурик ваш брат? 

\- Да, верно. От него есть вести? 

\- Пока нет, но я уверяю, что с ним всё будет в порядке. 

\- Я очень надеюсь. Просто у него на судьбе написано влипать в неприятности. 

Гор вернулся с собрания уже под вечер, он был хмур и задумчив. 

\- Труп в озере - не случайность. Есть большая вероятность, что на следующем нас будет ждать засада. 

Рамиэль сразу напрягся. Он только начал забывать войну, как её осколки снова начали его преследовать. 

\- Больше не будем задерживаться, сразу поедем к реке. 

После этой новости Рамиэль начал заготавливать всевозможные снадобья и лекарства. Пока они останавливались на ночёвки, он искал нужные ему растения до последних лучиков солнца, и, когда появлялось время, готовил. Хорошо, что у него появились помощники в лицах его учеников. 

\- Я заметил, что Катту все боятся. Почему? - спросил Рамиэль, пока связывал травы для засушки вместе с будущими шаманами. 

\- Потому что она отреклась от своей сущности, это значит, что она невероятно сильная и смелая. Поэтому ее все слушают и боятся. 

Вечером, когда Рамиэль возвращался к своей юрте вместе со своей телохранительницей, он спросил:

\- Кто может угрожать жизни Гора? 

\- Есть лишь один орк, способный на это. Он утверждает, что он незаконнорождённый сын прошлого правителя. И он старше Гора, поэтому, по его мнению, ближе к трону. 

\- Он правда брат Гора? 

\- Вряд ли. У орков брак священен, изменить супруге или супругу - значит предать. А предательств никто не прощает. Да и у него нет ни единых доказательств, хотя он как-то смог собрать вокруг себя группу последователей. 

\- Могу я спросить кое-что личное? 

\- Всё, что угодно вашему величеству. 

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты ответила мне как подруга, а не как подчиненная. 

Катта остановилась и странным взглядом посмотрела на эльфа. 

\- Конечно. 

\- Ты ведь давно знаешь Гора. 

\- Практически с пелёнок. 

\- Он сильно разозлится, если я сделаю что-нибудь безрассудное? 

Катта нахмурилась. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? 

\- Гор старается изо всех сил, я вижу его сомнения, но верю, что он станет прекрасным правителем. Я не знаю, что будет с орками, если его не станет, тем более, я не знаю, что будет со мной. Я делаю лекарства, помогаю, как могу, но остаюсь изнеженным эльфом, некоторые орки до сих пор не одобряют моего присутствия в своём обществе. Если что-то случится, я лучше пожертвую собой, чем позволю Гору умереть.


	15. Лоурик и Митаниэль

Лоурик сразу поднял девочку, усадил на ближайший диванчик и протянул бокал с водой. Инфирмитэль старалась остановить слезы, но продолжала хлюпать носом. 

\- Не волнуйся, - произнёс орк. - Сначала успокойся, а потом всё расскажешь. Мы тебя не торопим. 

\- Вы ведь мне поможете? - жалобно проговорила эльфийка. 

\- Да, для этого мы здесь. Мы хотим узнать, что происходит. - ответил Митаниэль. Он сохранял учтивость, но при этом был безэмоциональным. 

\- Господин Миэль, он, - она закашлялась от слез. - Он не даёт мне воспользоваться моими деньгами, запрещает выходить из дворца. Мне кажется, он что-то планирует. Что-то нехорошее. 

\- Почему ты так считаешь? 

\- Несколько дней назад к нам приходили какие-то эльфы. Они были одеты очень непримечательно, но при этом скрывали лица. Я подслушала их разговор, они говорили об убийстве, но я так и не расслышала, кого они хотели убить. А когда я спросила о наших гостях господина Миэля, он отлупил меня и наказал. - Она подняла рукав своей ночнушки. На запястьях и выше были тёмные синяки. 

Лоурик и Митаниэль переглянулись. 

\- Он часто тебя бьёт? 

\- С самого начала он показался мне таким добрым, - в словах послышалась горечь, - а потом он начал меня бить, часто наказывал, не давал даже отправить письмо подруге, пока сам не прочитает. И в последнее время он наказывает меня всё чаще. 

\- А твои друзья знают о том, что происходит? 

\- Нет. Господин Миэль тщательно проверяет мои письма. Один раз я попыталась зашифровать послание, но, видимо, я выбрала слишком простой шифр. После этого он на три дня оставил меня без еды. 

\- А к вам не приезжала никакая проверка? 

\- У нас нет проверок, - ответил за неё Митаниэль. - Перед назначением опекуна, кандидата досконально проверяют. 

\- Не так уж и хорошо проверяют, видимо. - Лоурик бросил на супруга злой взгляд. Орк и сам не мог понять, почему. Он злился на Митаниэля, он злился на эту систему, он злился на опекуна бедной девочки. 

Внезапно в дверь постучали. 

\- Ваше величество, вы не видели Инфирмитэль? 

Это был голос опекуна. 

Лоурик начал торопливо прятать эльфийку под кровать. Митаниэль же подошёл к двери и громко ответил:

\- Нет, не видел, господин Миэль. 

\- Но я только что слышал её голос в вашей комнате. 

Эльф обернулся к кровати и увидел, что Лоурик быстро стягивает с себя одежду. Зато Инфирмитэль нигде не было видно. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил он шёпотом. 

\- Доверься мне. 

\- Я всё же зайду. 

Митаниэль уже не мог сопротивляться его напору, иначе бы он что-то заподозрил. Как только опекун появился на пороге, он покраснел др кончиков ушей и уставился в направлении кровати. Митаниэль краем глаза посмотрел в ту же сторону. На простынях развалился Лоурик, совершенно голый. Лоскуток ткани скрывал лишь его член, всё остальное было прекрасно видно. Орк лежал на боку, разведя ноги в стороны, будто специально хотел выглядеть наиболее распутно. 

\- Извините. Не знал, что вы заняты. 

Опекун быстро скрылся, а Митаниэль облегченно вздохнул и уже внимательнее осмотрел тело своего младшего супруга. А ведь с брачной ночи прошло много времени. 

\- Ну как тебе? - задорно спросил орк. 

\- Отлично сработано. А теперь одевайся, у нас всё-таки гости. 

Они задали Инфирмитэль ещё несколько вопросов и уже хотели отвести ее в комнату, но эльфийка отказалась. 

\- Я в одиночку буду незаметнее. Спасибо вам огромное. 

Когда дверь за девочкой закрылась, Лоурик упал на кровать. 

\- Слушай, Митаниэль, - приговорил он непривычным голосом. - можешь подойти? 

Эльф ничего не ответил, зато подошёл к орку и сел рядом с ним на кровать. Лоурик резко поднялся и поцеловал супруга, быстро, почти неощутимо. 

\- Ответь на один вопрос. - попросил он, смотря прямо глаза в глаза. - Ты терпишь меня, потому что у тебя больше нет вариантов? 

Митаниэль на секунду задумался. 

\- Если честно, - в голосе прозвучала нетипичная для него неуверенность. - я и сам ещё не разобрался. Но я однозначно могу сказать, что мне приятно твоё общество. Сначала я ненавидел саму мысль женитьбы с тобой. Но когда мы поговорили, я даже нашёл в этом много плюсов. 

\- Например? 

\- Например, в моей постели теперь есть милый супруг. 

\- Знаешь, у орков ведь это не считается за комплимент. - усмехнулся Лоурик. 

\- А что считается? 

\- Скажи, какой я смелый и умный. 

\- Ты самый смелый и умный. 

\- Всё, теперь я готов тебе отдасться. 

\- А я не против. 

Орк внезапно растерял всю свою насмешливость. 

\- Я не знал, как попросить. - смутился он.

\- Я твой супруг, меня не нужно просить. Просто говори. 

\- Хорошо. 

Лоурик поднялся и в мгновение ока оказался на коленях эльфа. Он явно был смущён, но Митаниэль оценил его прыть. Эльф обвил руки вокруг тела супруга и утянул его в долгий глубокий поцелуй. 

\- Нужно сначала в купальню. - сказал эльф, когда они разорвали поцелуй. 

Принятие ванны не обошлось без ласк. Лоурик будто не хотел, чтобы их губы вообще отрывались друг от друга, а Митаниэль в это время осторожно разрабатывал младшего супруга. 

В спальне эльф уже смазал Лоурика и мысленно отметил, что не зря таскает с собой масло с обезболивающим и расслабляющим эффектом. Орк собирался перекатиться на живот, как было в их первую ночь, но Митаниэль его остановил. 

\- Хочу смотреть тебе в глаза. 

И так и было. Лоурик чувствовал горячие плавные толчки внутри себя, и в глазах эльфа видел те же эмоции, что испытывал сам. Возможно, кто-то скажет, что это просто юношеская влюблённость, эмоциональная или физическая привязанность, но орк бы назвал это любовью.


	16. Рамиэль и Гор

\- Нам осталось ехать ровно два дня, - сказал Гор, заходя в юрту. Его младший супруг уже расстелил матрасы и готовился ко сну. Он заплетал свои длинные светлые волосы в косу. Орк сел сзади, выхватил ленту из рук Рамиэля и сам завязал её, ставя последний элемент на прическе. - Заплети и мне. 

\- Конечно, - эльф принялся тщательно прочесывать густые волосы орка. - Расскажи, как всё выглядит. Там. 

\- Там тоже большой дворец. Там больше деревьев, больше воды. Думаю, тебе там понравится. 

\- Мне понравится везде, куда ты меня поведёшь. 

Гор затих, а потом вновь заговорил, но уже серьёзным тоном. 

\- Знаешь, Рамиэль, у орков не принято много говорить. Мы верим делам, а не словам. Но ты поверишь, если я скажу, что люблю тебя? 

\- Если честно, - произнёс эльф, вздохнув, - я готов поверить любому твоему слову. Даже если умом буду понимать, что мне это не принесёт ничего хорошего, я всё равно пойду за тобой. 

Гор резко развернулся. 

\- Тебя заставили стать моим младшим супругом, тебе пришлось покинуть семью и родной дом, чтобы провести всю жизнь за кочевкой с орками, и ты доверяешь мне? 

\- Ведь не ты заставил, - пожал плечами Рамиэль. - Знаешь, у драконов такая философия: каждый поворот судьбы нужно принимать с благодарностью, потому что жизнь даёт тебе испытание. Если ты его пройдёшь и не сломаешься, значит судьба тебя вознаградит. Вряд ли бы моя жизнь сильно отличалась, случись всё иначе. Я самый младший в семье, меня бы всё равно взял к себе в младшие супруги какой-нибудь аристократ или правитель другого государства. Если же нет, то я бы стал преподавателем в своей же Академии. А так я могу использовать свои знания на практике, делать хорошее дело, учить. А ещё у меня есть прекрасный старший супруг, который меня любит, несмотря на то, что я навязанный ему эльф. 

Когда Рамиэль взглянул на лицо орка, тот улыбался, как никогда прежде. 

\- Теперь я стал любить тебя ещё больше. 

На следующее утро они без промедлений двинулись со стоянки. Животные, почувствовав приближение цели, будто стали идти быстрее. Рамиэль ехал рядом с Гором. С утра они снова заплели друг другу волосы: у эльфа на манер орков - тугая коса с массивным серебряным украшением, у орка - витиеватая конструкция из нескольких косичек, которые вплетались в одну большую свободную, завершающуюся цветной лентой. 

Первая половина дня прошла спокойно, пока Рамиэль не уловил что-то странное. Где-то вдалеке послышался топот копыт. Ещё он успел расслышать, как натягивается тетива, перед тем, как столкнуть Гора с лошади. Катта, ехавшая чуть позади, сама схватилась за оружие и три раза выстрелила. Судя по звуку, все три стрелы попали в цель. 

Эльф слез со своей лошади и начал осматривать супруга. Из его груди торчала стрела. Он не успел... 

\- Не шевелись. - прошептал он дрожащим голосом. 

Рамиэль осторожно разорвал одежду вокруг раны и с облегчением понял, что стрела прошла не глубоко, приостановленная толстой кольчугой. Она не задела жизненно важные органы, но полученную рану было необходимо промыть. 

\- Воды, - прокричал он столпившимся оркам. - Спирт, все обезболивающие, успокаивающие и способствующие заживлению лекарства, - сказал он своим ученикам и ученицам. 

Всё это время Гор находился в сознании, но был выбит из колеи и от шока не мог осознать, что происходит. Когда Рамиэль его перевязал и посадил, орк протянул к нему руку и погладил по щеке. На его пальцах оказалась кровь. 

\- Тебя задело. 

\- Переживу. 

К ним подъехала Катта. 

\- Я подстрелила троих, были ещё двое, но они сбежали. 

\- Кто это был? - спросил Рамиэль. 

\- Среди них был один из наших. 

Рамиэль и слегка пошатывающийся Гор осмотрели тела. В одном из мужчин эльф вспомнил орка, которого на свадьбе отчитала Катта. Он оказался предателем. 

Спустя час они двинулись дальше. Рамиэль и Гор теперь ехали на одной лошади, чтобы орк мог держаться за супруга и не упал. Эльф уговорил его надеть больше защиты, поэтому он стал тяжелее. 

К счастью, покушение не сильно отразилось на их пути и они не отстали от графика. 

Уже под ночь, когда все укладывались спать, Гор спросил:

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что мог умереть?

\- Понимаю. Но без правителя твой народ бы не справился.

Гор взял ладони эльфа в свои и твёрдо произнёс:

\- Наш народ. Ты уже стал частью нашей семьи. Ты мой супруг, и если со мной что-то случится, ты станешь законным наследником моего титула. 

Рамиэль почувствовал, как по щеке скатилась слеза. Неужели он действительно настолько не ценит жизнь, что даровали ему боги? До этого момента идея пожертвовать собой, но в любом случае спасти Гора казалась логичной. Кому нужен эльф, если есть вариант сохранить жизнь правителя орков? Именно так он рассуждал. Но забыл ещё одну важную вещь. Он не учёл, что он нужен Гору. 

\- Прости, - произнёс он, прижимаясь к груди супруга. 

\- Больше никогда не принижай себя.


	17. Лоурик и Митаниэль

Господина Миэля ждал ещё один сюрприз: через несколько дней после визита королевской четы, в резиденцию решил наведаться весь Высший Совет. После недолгой беседы, опекун был задержан, а юная сиротка уже попала под опеку самой королевской семьи. В разбирательстве этого дела участвовали и Митаниэль с Лоуриком. Ко всеобщему удивлению, помимо других физических и психологических травм, у Инфирмитэль обнаружили ещё и помолвочные чары. Подобные использовали аристократы, когда планировали поженить своих ещё несовершеннолетних отпрысков. Либо небогатые семьи, мечтающие выдать дочь за богача, чтобы та оставалась нецелованной девственницей до самой свадьбы. 

Господин Миэль всё неплохо спланировал: пока он был временным главой рода Золотого Стебля, он решил приумножить капитал за счёт нового военного конфликта. Затем, через четыре года он бы шантажом и запугиванием взял Инфирмитэль в жены. В подобных случаях, когда один из супругов намного старше, он становился главой рода. А закона о запрете каких-либо отношений между опекуном и бывшей опекаемой нет. 

Митаниэль сделал мысленную подмётку заняться этим. 

Сама же эльфийка даже не подозревала о том, что уже помолвлена. Она не помнила ни о чем подобном. Возможно, господин Миэль нашёл способ заставить её забыть, ведь для подобной церемонии оба заключающих помолвку должны находиться в сознании, о добровольности речи не идёт, но они должны чётко понимать, что происходит, иначе ритуал не сработает. 

\- Можно будет разорвать эту помолвку? - обеспокоенно спросил Лоурик, продолжая нарезать круги по комнате. 

\- Да, это сложный процесс для такой юной девушки, он затрачивает много сил и магической энергии. Но она справится. Иди спать. Завтра нас ждёт тяжёлый день. - Митаниэль поднял одеяло рядом с собой, запуская в объятия орка. 

\- Я волнуюсь. Никогда не участвовал в суде. Бывал на парочке, но никогда не был участником. 

\- Волноваться не о чем. Его адвоката даже слушать не будут, все улики на лицо. Смягчающих обстоятельств нет. Учитывая, что он манипулировал несовершеннолетней, заключил с ней помолвку и убил члена королевской семьи. 

\- Жена твоего дяди с детьми приедут на следующей неделе, верно? 

\- Да. Поживут у нас, может останутся навсегда, может решат уехать снова. 

\- Наверное, тяжело потерять мужа и отца своих детей. Я бы не пережил твою смерть. 

\- А я твою. Ты его слышишь? 

Лоурик покачал головой. 

\- Он упокоился. Теперь я смогу его услышать только в определённый лунный цикл или с помощью ритуала. Хочешь, чтобы я поговорил с его женой? 

\- Думаю, ей это необходимо. 

\- О необходимости. Почти месяц прошёл, может, напишешь Рамиэлю письмо? 

\- Я написал. 

\- Когда успел? 

\- Сразу после окончания суда. А ты своей семье не напишешь? 

\- Мы расстались не очень хорошо. Они не хотели меня отпускать, но я понимал, что я мало чем полезен. 

\- Но ведь помимо шамана можно было стать охотником или воином. 

\- Шаманы физически слабее. Потому что наша психологическая энергия забирает силы у физической. Я бы не смог стать кем-то, кроме торговца, но если бы стал торговцем, то опозорил бы семью, ведь мое занятие должно соответствовать их статусу. А это значит, что и мои дети не смогли стать никем, кроме торговцев. 

\- А другой способ изменить статус?

\- Женитьба. Но ни одна орчанка не взяла бы в супруги торговца, если бы сама не была торговкой или ниже, а если к орку постатуснее, то только младшим. Поэтому у нас редко берут младших - никто не хочет раскидываться статусом, который заработали его предки много лет назад. 

\- А если оба орка любят друг друга? 

\- Просто живут вместе в одной юрте. Но это тоже редкость. Ты видел наших мужчин? Даже если они любят друг друга, они никогда не скажут об этом вслух, просто будут продолжать жить вместе. 

\- То есть, только мне повезло с таким разговорчивым орком? 

\- Да. У нас все неразговорчивые, даже дети. Моя мама всегда говорила, что боги что-то перепутали, когда решили сделать меня орком. 

Митаниэль прильнул ближе к Лоурику. 

\- Может, с этого воспоминания и начнёшь письмо для семьи? 

\- А может ты ещё меня поуговариваешь? - ухмыльнулся орк, слегка раздвинув ноги.


	18. Рамиэль и Гор

Вся радость от достижения цели меркла по сравнению с тем, что пришлось пережить Рамиэлю, пока он полностью не залечил рану Гора. Он не спал днями и ночами, дежурил возле койки супруга, постоянно отслеживал его состояние. Катта иногда подменяла его, чтобы эльф совсем не свалился от отсутствия сна и еды. 

По итогу у Гора остался внушительный шрам, а у Рамиэля был марафон сна, продлившийся три дня. 

Где-то через неделю Рамиэль смог отойти от пережитого. Их быт вошёл в привычную колею. Гор решал государственные проблемы, продолжал вводить младшего супруга в курс дела. Эльф занялся королевской казной и по большей части отвечал за социальную составляющую. Его первой идеей была публичная библиотека. У орков подобного раньше не было. У каждой семьи был свой небольшой набор книг и то только у богатых. Бедные читать не умели. 

Рамиэль же загорелся этой мыслью, учитывая, что в помещении книги сохранятся лучше, чем в чемоданах кочевников. 

Пока Рамиэль только разрабатывал план здания, советовался с архитекторами и строителями. Сначала он хотел, чтобы богатые семьи пожертвовали в библиотеку хотя бы по одной книге, всё остальное он планировал покупать у иностранных торговцев. 

В один из вечеров Рамиэль и Гор лежали среди подушек и наблюдали в огромном окне, как солнце прячется за горизонт. Эльф нежился в объятиях супруга и уже размышлял о том, как они проведут эту ночь. 

\- Смотри, почтовая птица. 

Она села прямо перед Рамиэлем. Эльф отвязал от её лапки письмо и начал его читать. Митаниэль описал всё, что случилось с ним с тех пор, как младший брат уехал. Эльф очень расстроился смерти дяди и что не смог побывать на его похоронах, зато Митаниэль звал его навестить родное королевство. Особенно Рамиэлю было интересно узнать о деле про измену, которое его брат раскрыл вместе с Лоуриком. 

\- Наведаемся к ним, - пообещал Гор и сдержал слово. 

Поздней весной они уже стояли у порога эльфийского дворца, а навстречу им бежал Лоурик, завидевший среди оркской свиты старшую сестру. Митаниэль же шёл так же величественно, как и всегда, но не мог сдержать улыбку. Он видел, как Рамиэль счастлив.


End file.
